This invention is directed to an air diverting system and more particularly an improved air diverting system for a seed drying bin.
Seed drying bins are well-known in the art. Typically, seed drying bins have an air flow plenum constructed of steel panels that is positioned between a fan and a seed drying chamber. To divert air flow between the top and bottom of the seed chamber a complex device of cables and trap doors is presently used. Not only are the steel panels expensive, but the cables are subject to wear and the device is difficult to install, remove, and replace when a cable breaks. Thus a need exists in the art for a system that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an air diverting system that is more economical to manufacture.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an air diverting system that has fewer parts and is easier to install.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.